RYPAY A True love?
by xXFletcherliciousXx
Summary: Did you ever consider the possibility of Ryan and Sharpay Evans not actually being siblings? What if there parents where dissappointed when Ryan was born and wanted a baby girl instead? Well Im here to tell the story, The way it really happened.
1. Where it all begins

Chapter 1;** "Where it all begins"**

Did you ever consider the possibility of Ryan and Sharpay not actually being siblings? What if Sharpay was adopted just after Ryan was born? Did Mr. and Mrs. Evans really want a child? Did they want anyone but Ryan? Or did they believe Ryan was really a girl? And when he was born they were disappointed that he was a boy? And adopt Sharpay a few months later and never tell him they weren't actually twins? Did you ever consider that? Well im here to tell the story…the way it really happened.

"Well done hunny, you did really well!" assured Mr. Evans.

"Where's…my ba…by? She shoul…d be here in m…y arms!" a very out of breath Mrs. Evans gasped.

"I'm sure she's fine! Shell be here any minute…" Mr. Evans said, although a little agitated himself about his new baby daughters' whereabouts in the maternity ward at Kissimmee general hospital.

A few minutes later a midwife walks in carrying a beautiful fair-haired, blue-eyed baby.

"Mrs. Evans, im sorry…" The nurse, as patronizing as she was, handed a shocked and slightly disappointed Mrs. Evans the new born baby…it's a boy.

"Wha-what? This baby cant be mine…my baby is a cheerful little girl…not this one" Mrs. Evans, now handing the beautiful little boy back to the maternity nurse, said.

"Well im sorry Mrs. Evans, I know he isn't what you expected but this gorgeous boy is definitely yours" The nurse now getting annoyed with the ungrateful new-mother, and feeling for the poor unwanted baby, after all he was the most gorgeous little baby boy she had ever seen.

--- --- ---

A few months later Mrs. Evans still hasn't come to terms with the now named baby, Ryan, being hers. Every night she still dreams about having a giggly little blonde girl with ringlets as her beloved child, but over this period of time, even Mrs, Evans cant deny that Ryan is impossible to not love.

"HUNNY!" Mr. Evans called from downstairs up to Mrs. Evans in the pink nursery, obviously intended for a girl, was putting her son to bed in his cot, ready for the childminder to turn up.

"Ok, Ill be down in a minute" just as she said that Danni, The young childminder rung the doorbell "MARTIN! Can you let Danni in and send her up here please, thanks"

"Mhmm…" Mr. Evans replied, engrossed in his TV times magazine he didn't really pay any attention to his wife's command.

"MARTIN" Mrs. Evans now shouting at a bewildered new-father.

"Yes, yes" Mr. Evans reluctantly put down his magazine and waltzed over to the stylish, yet posh front door, unbolting it and letting the patient teenager in and sending her up the breath-taking winding staircase and across the landing into the nursery.

"Hello Danni, Sorry for the wait…men, eh?" Mrs. Evans sighed

"That's ok, Who's this cute little munchkin?!" The friendly brown eyed childminder questioned, obviously guessing it was Ryan, as there were no other children.

"This is Ryan" Mrs. Evans said, picking up the giggly bundle that was her son.

"CLARE" Mr. Evans shouted up the stairs "WE NEED TO GO"

"Ryan's bottle and milk powder are on the worktop, I have left my mobile number on the worktop too…If you need anything just call! We wont be long but your welcome to help yourself to anything in the cupboard…" Mrs. Evans hurriedly gabbled, almost so you couldn't hear her.

"Thank you Mrs. Evans" Danni replied, taking the baby from her.

"Now be good for Danni, Ryan!" Mrs. Evans said, poking her son so every now and then he let out a delighted squeal.

--- --- ---

About half an hour later Mr and Mrs. Evans turned up at "Stone court adoption centre".

"This is it Martin" Mrs. Evans nervously whispered whilst grabbing her husbands hand to reassure herself.

"Time to go and get our gorgeous girl" Mr. Evans replied knocking on the beautiful wooden, bolted door.

"Hello?" A nervous came from inside.

"Were the Evans family, We've come to pick up little Sharpay?"

**A/N**

**Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, If you did please review. If you didn't please review and let me know how I could improve. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon but I'm quite busy with school work at the moment so I cant promise anything but I will try. Thanks for reading.**


	2. The children that have it all

Chapter 2; **"The children that have it all"**

"Clare and Martin Evans?" The mystery voice inquired

"Yes that's us" Mrs Evans replied impatiently

"Come in then I suppose" The elegant door unbolted revealing a not-so-elegant grey haired lady, about as tall as your average 12 year old with a very nervous disposition "I'm Mrs. Streep".

"Pleased to meet you" Both parents shook the nervy womans hand

"You're here to pick up Spaniel?" The obviously forgetful little lady questioned

"Err…No" Mrs Evans patiently said realising Mrs. Streep wasn't normal and made allowances on this occasion.

"Were here to pick up Sharpay" Mr Evans repeated for Mrs. Streep's benefit.

"Aahh…Of course, This way" The small woman ushered the eager parents down a wooden floored hallway with old fashioned wallpaper peeling off here and there and a small white-washed office on the way reading "Catherine Streep".

"Jane!" Mrs. Streep hollered causing a small red-headed little girl with cute, natural ringlets to bounce up in front of them appearing to come from no where. "Yes?" The sweet natured little girl obediently responded.

"Run up and get little Sharpay, Shes leaving here."

"Yes Miss" The red-head charged up the creaky staircase alerting any children on the way of what all the commotion was about.

--- --- ---

A few minutes later Jane had returned holding the most gorgeous little blonde girl you could imagine with bright brown eyes gleaming like new shiny buttons.

"Here she is" Catherine Streep said handing the beautiful child over to the Evans Parents.

"That's it" Mrs Streep assured them

--- --- ---

Approximately 10 months later Sharpay and Ryan are celebrating their first birthday-Mr and Mrs Evans weren't told exactly when sharpays birthday was…actually they weren't told anything about her apart from she was called Sharpay, She was two months old and her parents regarded her as a mistake, therefore putting her up for adoption. As I said earlier the Evans didn't know anything about when her birthday was exactly etc. So they decided it would benefit both children to tell Sharpay she is Ryans twin and she never was up for adoption, as she was just two months old…ish when she was in care and wouldn't remember as she grew up.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The happy parents chorused, The inseperable 'twins' sitting in a high seat giggling uncontrollably.

"Presents!" Mr Evans said, Picking up Sharpay, Leaving Mrs Evans to pick up Ryan, Carrying the toddlers into the spacious, minimalist front room filled with giant wrapped presents for the eagerly awaiting children.

"Sharpay, This is for you" Mrs Evans- Almost crying with delight herself as she knew her beloved daughter would enjoy this- By now Sharpay had ripped off all the glittery pink paper revealing a pink sparkly unicorn…Almost immediately squealing with glee as her parents popped her onto the back of the 'Rocking-unicorn', leaving Ryan to open his presents as he wishes.

A few minutes later the giggly twins had opened all there presents and were now charging around there living room obviously very pleased with their gifts, between the twins they had managed to rack up a grand total of 22 presents, to name just a few there is the the 'rocking-unicorn', a mini baby drum kit, a swing and baby play centre, a baby pool that comes with a baby slide that can be dettached and last but probably the best presents out of all of them are matching silver necklaces that have a diamond 'S' on one and a diamond 'R' on the other, these would bring them luck in the future.

--- --- ---

Fifteen years on, The blonde pair are still bright, bouncy, inseperable and as full of life as they will ever be.

"Bbbbbbrrrrr…mah, mah, mah…trust…energy" The couple chorused before simultaneously kissing there diamond necklaces. This would-of course-be the one and only Evans Twins.

--- --- ---

**_Please review and let me know what you think._**

**_Sorry this chapter wasn't very eventful or very exciting but the next will be exciting, I promise!_**


	3. Give Me Sparkle

Chapter 3; **"Give Me Sparkle"**

"Well done Shar, You did really well!" exclaimed a dark brown haired girl who was out of breath from just performing on stage as one of Sharpay's backing dancers.

"Sharpay, Ryan; Your on in 5" Said an old, grey haired woman who was best known as Ms. Darbus of the drama department. She was clearly fretting over the fact that this was the finale and she didn't want anything to go wrong although she had put on countless school productions, which Ryan and Sharpay have stared in as the main roles in most.

"Thank you Miss, We won't mess this up for you" assured the confident blonde who, for her age was rather professional and was bought up to act, sing and dance on stage and to be the general glamour queen of East High.

The crowd was ecstatic, clapping insanely from the last scene yet eagerly awaiting the sparkly finale, Sharpay and Ryan were again performing their 'pre-performance ritual' of the breathing exercises and necklaces. Both of them wearing the glitteriest outfits anybody will ever see. Sharpay in a glittery pink and silver halter neck with black shorts that have her name written on one of the back pockets in pink rhinestones and Ryan with his signature trilby pushed slightly to one side, wearing a black shirt and black skinny jeans although he refused point blank to be covered in pink glitter but his control freak sister gets everything she wants, And she wanted her twin covered head to toe in pink glitter. So that is what she got although Ryan protested hugely.

"Sharpay, Ryan your on, Good Luck!" said a very flustered Ms. Darbus, ushering the pair into the wings of the stage.

Sharpay turned round to face her nervous brother "You better not mess this up for me, Mommy and Daddy are in the front row and I don't want to look like an embarrassment" She quickly turned away, flicking her long golden locks into Ryan's face. He wasn't too impressed with this but carried on nevertheless.

--- --- ---

On stage everything goes accordingly as the whole cast sing their hearts out in the finale of their own rendition of the popular musical, High School Musical.

As the catchy song came to an end there was still a few lines of dialogue left for Ryan and Sharpay to deliver:

"Well Ryan, Didn't I do well?" Sharpay asked as she turned to the audience whilst winding a piece of her beautifully conditioned hair around her index finger.

"Umm…Well…Umm…Arent we, Err….Blowing" A giggle passed around the auditorium and, after Ryan realises what he said he tries to recover from his blunder but it was fatal, there was _no_ going back. He charged off the stage with his petite sister in tow.

"What do you think youre doing?!" A frustrated Sharpay screams at an even more frustrated Ryan.

"I don't know, I just…panicked" A tearful Ryan gabbled.

"Well you've never 'panicked' before, And you better not start NOW! You've messed this show up for me as it is, If this becomes a habit Ryan I swear to you ill go solo, and then where will you be? Without me, you're nothing!" She snarled

"Im sorry, Ive just had a lot on my mind lately"

"And you choose now to let it all out…wait, you're not gay are you? Oh My God…You are!"

"Sharpay, Im not gay"

"Well what is it then?"

Ryan paused, thinking about his response.

"Do you know what, Forget it! I haven't got time for this, I've got to go and explain to our parents why their son ran off stage just now. There going to be just as embarrassed as I am right now, No wonder I'm there favourite" Sharpay scoffs, before turning on her heel and walking off towards the backstage door.

"I HAVE BEEN DIAGNOSED WITH CANCER" Ryan yells in anger at his obnoxious sister before running off to the male toilets to compose himself, he couldn't face anyone in this state.

"Cancer?" Sharpay repeated as if she was a parrot, a very confused parrot.


	4. Reunited

Chapter 4; **"Reunited"**

"God, how much I hate my sister right now! She's so…self absorbed! She thinks the whole world centres itself around her, it makes me so mad" Ryan thought to himself whilst sitting in the male toilets crying to himself.

"Ryan? Ry, I know you're in there!"

Ryan suddenly froze, he knew that voice distinctively.

"Im sorry for being such a bitch, I just wanted everything to go perfectly. But it doesn't matter what I want at the moment, what matters is that your okay" Sharpay pleads

"Go away Shar, I don't want to talk to anyone"

_Silence._

"I know that's not true Ryan"

Ryan quickly spun around to see his twin standing in the doorway "Shar this is a guys private space" Ry said disapprovingly shaking his head at the sleek blonde figure who was now making her way towards him.

"Well you're the only one in here and your not a guy" Sharpay joked light heartedly

Ryan didn't find this funny and scowled at the blonde. "I should've known, your not really interested in seeing if I was alright"

"But I am! Cant you see that?" As the girl said that she gently moved her delicate hand to Ryan's cheek. Their skin met and sent shockwaves through the twins. As they stood their they began to feel connected again, like they were a whole again rather than two halves.

Ryan was the first to break off the intimate moment they were both sharing by pushing his sisters hand away gently. "For the few seconds our skin touched then I could see everything from your point of view".

A little taken aback by the abrupt stop Sharpay stuttered "D-did you re-really?"

"I did, everything was pink and sparkly" Ryan joked back

"Oh Ryan" And with that Sharpay abruptly threw her tanned, slender arms around Ryan and passionately kissed him. Ryan didn't respond, he just stood still not knowing what was going on. His own twin was kissing him, but bloody hell she was a good kisser. He got caught up in the moment and started to kiss her back, he could taste the strawberry lip gloss on her soft lips. The kiss went further and further until they both clasped on the floor in a heap ending the make-out session but both entangling themselves into each other as neither wanted to let the magical moment go. They laid there for ten minutes, neither wanting to move until Sharpay spoke "Reunited?" as a question to her brother "Forever Baby" he replied and with that they both locked their lips onto one another again.

**Hope this was ok! Chapter 5 might take a while to get up on here because I haven't written it yet but be patient it will be here ASAP! Please review, Thank you xoxo**


End file.
